Feel Better Now?
by XyaXavier
Summary: Grell isn't feeling well, Ronald wants that to change... Enjoy! Fluff, Oneshot, R&R!


~XxXxXxXxX~

"Grell, you awake?" Ronald softly called into the candle-lit bedroom. Receiving an incoherent grumble and slight stirring in response, he stepped inside.

"How're you feeling?" Ronald paced forward to kneel down beside the bed, peeling back the many blankets to locate the redhead's face. He placed the palm of his hand against the sleepy Shinigami's forehead, frowning at the heated touch.

"Not good," Grell pouted, pulling the blankets closer to his shivering body.

"Your fever hasn't gone down, but it hasn't worsened either. That's good, at least." Ronald removed his hand and readjusted the tangled sheets so that they wouldn't slip if Grell were to shift his position.

Slowly stroking those long, scarlet locks, Ronald silently prayed that Grell recover soon. He wanted to see that flamboyance again, not this. He folded his arms up onto the mattress and laid his head down on them, gazing into his friend's pale face.

"Do you need anything?" he asked after a few moments.

"Mmm...water, please," Grell answered, voice soft and weak.

Ronald couldn't help but smile at the quiet request; Grell was absolutely adorable, even in sickness.

"Right away, ma'am," Ronald affirmed then stood, grabbing the empty glass on the nightstand, and left the room. Moments later he returned, full glass in hand, and took his place kneeling beside Grell once more.

Grell opened his eyes as he heard Ronald's footsteps and summoned up the strength to try and sit up. Ronald, thankfully, noticed the pain this small action brought his aching body and carefully lifted the redhead to lean back against the tall headboard. A sudden wave of nausea caused Grell to clutch his stomach and groan in annoyance. After a few deep breaths, the nausea diminished slightly.

"You alright?" Ronald asked when he heard the small groan, receiving a hurried nod in response. The pained look on Grell's face faded and Ronald allowed another small smile to appear. He raised the glass to Grell's lips and was proud to see him grasp it with both hands. Slowly removing his own, Ronald let Grell finish the water by himself, taking the glass once it was empty and setting it back on the nightstand.

"Did that help?" Ronald asked while laying Grell back down.

"Yes, thank you, Ronnie," Grell answered, voice a little stronger, but still pretty weak.

"Anytime, Red," he replied with a wink, pulling the covers up around Grell again. "Need anything else?"

Grell shook his head slightly, wincing as his headache pounded in protest. Ronald smiled and pet his head lovingly, but gently, and turned to leave to let Grell sleep. He turned back in slight surprise when cold, trembling fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay..." Grell mumbled sleepily, tugging on Ronald's arm and looking up at him with tired, pleading eyes.

Ronald's smile came back, wider this time. He had absolutely no objection to staying if Grell wanted him there. "Yes, ma'am," he softly replied.

Grell grinned and made a soft, pleased noise, tugging on Ronald's wrist again. Grell scooted back towards the opposite side of the bed, wanting Ronald to lay down next to him. "Come 'ere," he sleepily commanded.

Ronald couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle from escaping his lips as he moved into place, crawling under the blankets to lay beside Grell. Grell snuggled close against his chest, hooking his leg over Ronald's hip and keeping him close. Ronald draped an arm over Grell's waist and held him securely. "Comfy?" he asked the redhead.

"Hn, very," Grell happily replied, nuzzling Ronald's neck. "I'm feeling better now."

Ronald rubbed Grell's back and placed a gentle kiss at the top of his head, enjoying the intimacy. The minutes ticked by in silence, both just gently holding and caressing one another. After a short time, Grell finally gave in to sleep, welcoming it and relaxing even more in Ronald's arms.

Ronald looked down into that beautiful, sleeping face, and placed another light kiss to the Shinigami's hot forehead. Relaxing a bit himself, Ronald gave a contented sigh. "G'night, Grell," he whispered tenderly, then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to cast it's peaceful spell over himself as well.

~XxXxXxXxX~

William couldn't restrain the small smile that played on his lips as he gazed fondly at the sight before him. His two reapers were both asleep in Grell's bed, embracing even in slumber. Ronald lay on his back with the redhead curled up against his side, left arm and leg slung over the blonde's slender form and Ronald's arms clinging to his ill friend. Absently adjusting his glasses, William tore his gaze away from the two and silently made his way out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him and striding down the hall back towards his office. Resuming his stoic appearance, he inwardly prayed that Ronald didn't get sick as well. He was low enough on employees as it was, and with Grell out of commission for the week, Ronald was the one filling in for him.

Although, he had to admit; the sight of his two employees nestled together like that would almost make the sacrifice worth it.

...Almost.

**_So what'd ya think? Good/bad , love it/hate it? I'd love to know;)_**


End file.
